Una oportunidad única en la vida
by Leeran
Summary: Universo alterno. Gokudera era un genio con la tecnología, pero nunca se habría esperado que su reputación llegara hasta la industria tecnológica más importante del país. Ni mucho menos, que la misma persona que él admiraba le pusiera una "prueba".


+ **Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece. El universo del AU sí.

+ **Advertencias: UNIVERSO ALTERNO.** ¿Un par de insultos por ahí? ¿Insinuaciones o hints de shonen ai? Puede pasar por gen, tho, porque así de fail soy |D (amo el gen, es sólo que eso no debía serlo :'D). Aún siento que la trama es un poco confusa *sigh*.

+ **Claim: **G/Gokudera, con hints de Gokudera/Tsuna. (Aunque yo digo que debería ser al revés, hay más del segundo pairing que del primero :'D).

+ **Para: **Lexy D. Miyu por su cumpleaños. (Igual estoy subiendo esto aquí un mes tarde, en el LJ lleva desde el 18 de marzo e igual fue atrasado :'D).

+ **Notas: **Antes de quejarme de lo fail que soy, quiero aclarar que Sawada Ieyatsu es el nombre en japonés de Giotto (¿misterios del manga? aún me pregunto por qué se lo cambió o.o), y lo uso por... ¡Conveniencia de la trama! No pregunten, no es importante xD.

Ahora sí: SOY TAN FAIL D'|. Pero lo intenté, Miyu. (Igual, si subo esto es sólo porque dos musos míos me reclamaron que hay fics suyos con OoC y que subiera los míos para pelearles. IDK, son los musos, no yo).

**Una oportunidad única en la vida. **

Gokudera siempre había admirado a esa persona. Era todo lo que él aspiraba a ser, su modelo a seguir. Algunas personas decían que se parecían (físicamente, quería suponer él), pero Gokudera encontraba esa comparación casi insultante. Él no era más que niño de la calle como tantos otros, aún imperfecto, aún muy lejos de su meta, mientras que el hombre que admiraba ya había conseguido todo lo que él podía querer.

Definitivamente esa persona era su modelo a seguir.

Pero eso no quitaba que en aquel momento quisiera volver a tenerlo en frente para poder golpearle.

Pateó una caja vacía para desquitar su frustración y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo. Tiempo, eso era lo que necesitaba. ¿Cómo podía impresionarle si no tenía _tiempo_ para construir algo digno de ser presentado ante esa persona? Era imposible que terminara para la fecha límite.

Y aquella era una oportunidad _única_ en su vida.

**· · ·**

—Sorpréndeme.

—¡¿Me pides que construya algo y ni siquiera me dices _qué_? —exclamó Gokudera sin poder contener su mal carácter.

El hombre pelirrojo sólo sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes imaginación? —le provocó, evidentemente disfrutando la situación—. Pensé que eras un genio.

—Ja. Si fuera un genio no estaría en este basurero —replicó el joven con amargura—. Y de todas maneras, ¿para qué quiere una persona como tú que _yo_ le construya algo?

El mayor se encogió de hombros.

—Quién sabe. Tal vez sea una prueba, ¿no crees?

**· · ·**

"_Una prueba"_. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

Sintió deseos de patear otra cosa con sólo recordar la escena, pero no había nada "descartable" cerca para que pudiera desquitar su frustración. Trabajar, eso debía hacer. Trabajar y dejar de pensar en aquella escena tan extraña. Vivía en una ciudad bastante loca después de todo. Tal vez no era tan bizarro lo que había ocurrido. Tal vez era normal que uno de los mejores técnicos del país, y la mano derecha del fundador de la compañía Vongola, fuera a visitar a un niño pobre para pedirle que le construyera algo…

Sí, y tal vez mañana cuando se levantara encontraría cerdos volando.

¿Qué podía querer ese hombre de _él_?

Nunca, ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños, habría creído que conocería a G en persona. Él nunca se separaba de su jefe, el famoso Sawada Ieyatsu, y las posibilidades que tenía un pobre como él de cruzarse con ese hombre eran más bien remotas. Como en "antes todo el mundo se vuelve hippie, destruyen toda la tecnología del mundo y se van a vivir al campo" remotas.

—Vongola… —murmuró pensativo en lo que terminaba de arreglar el circuito que estaba armando.

¿Qué podían querer de él?

Frunció más el ceño, concentrándose en su trabajo. No tenía tiempo que perder, no tenía…

El repentino sonido de pasos rompiendo con el silencio de su solitario callejón le hizo levantar rápidamente la mirada. Pero su expresión volvió a ser una de molestia al ver de quién se trataba, y no tardó en regresar su concentración al aparato que estaba construyendo.

No era más que el chico con quien compartía, en cierta forma, aquel callejón. Era un joven castaño, pequeño, con el aspecto de alguien que no tenía posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir en las calles. Especialmente si consideraba el estado en que acababa de llegar: golpeado, arrastrando los pies por el esfuerzo de caminar, y agarrándose el costado con una mano.

Lo cual no era extraño en realidad. Recibir una paliza en el entorno en que vivían era más común que conseguir algo de comer, a decir verdad. Lo era aún más para alguien con un aspecto tan indefenso y débil como el de Tsunayoshi. Pero el joven ya había perdido la costumbre de quejarse (a menos que el dolor fuera demasiado), y ese era el único motivo por el cual Gokudera podía soportar compartir aquel callejón con él.

Tsuna se desplomó sobre una esquina oscura sin decir una palabra. Al otro muchacho le pareció escuchar su respiración más agitada de lo normal, pero aquel era el único indicio que tenía de que el chico estaba allí.

Continuó con su trabajo durante unos minutos más, sin decir nada. El silencio se prolongó, sin que hubiera ningún indicio de que fuera a romperse pronto. Pero finalmente Gokudera dejó bruscamente su proyecto en el suelo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el otro joven, sentado contra la pared del callejón, con los ojos cerrados en una expresión de dolor.

_Maldición, _no_ estaba preocupado._

—Quita la mano, idiota —ordenó Gokudera con evidente molestia.

Tsuna obedeció, moviendo lentamente la mano que cubría su costado y revelando una oscura mancha roja en su ropa. _Sangre_.

Eso había ido demasiado lejos aquella vez. Sabía, _sabía_ que había algo mal en su comportamiento.

Con cuidado levantó la camisa del joven para ver la herida. Era profunda y aún sangraba. No era algo que pudieran solucionar con lo que tenía allí, eso podía darlo por descontado. La cuestión era si podría hacer algo por él a pesar de eso.

—¿Pensabas dejar eso así? ¿Qué tan estúpido eres?

—No era como si… pudiera hacer algo… —respondió Tsuna entrecortadamente.

Y lo peor era que tenía razón.

Gokudera arrancó un trozo de su ropa para armar una venda improvisada y con cuidado cargó al joven, quien no se quejó, en su espalda. Su única esperanza era llegar pronto al hospital más cercano… Si es que eso podía llamarse "esperanza". No importaba que tan "pública" fuera la salud, nadie atendía a un pobre en aquella ciudad. Era tan sabido que la gente casi ni se esforzaba ya. Pero…

De entre la pila de sus invenciones, Gokudera tomó un pequeño aparato que no se veía muy peligroso o llamativo. Era la gracia, así nadie se daría cuenta de lo que era en realidad. Si tenía que usar la fuerza para que ayudaran a ese estúpido muchacho, lo haría.

(No que le preocupara. En lo absoluto.)

Sosteniendo con cuidado al joven, pero apresurando el paso lo más que podía, comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital. Sólo cuando pasó junto al montón de cables y partes desarmadas recordó el proyecto que había abandonado antes de ir a revisar a Tsuna.

_Aquella oportunidad única en su vida_.

Sólo le dedicó una breve mirada a su invento sin terminar antes de continuar con su camino.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

(Y tampoco tenía tiempo para darse cuenta de la presencia que, no muy lejos del lugar, observaba toda la escena en silencio.)

**· · ·**

Cuando llegó al hospital se adelantó al resto de las personas que esperaban pacientemente su turno, para dejar, sin permiso alguno y ante la mirada atónita del resto del personal, a Tsuna en la primera camilla que vio libre. Los demás podían seguir esperando. Aquel idiota estaba en peores condiciones.

—Jovencito, no puedes hacer…

—Me importa una mierda lo que tú digas que no puedo hacer —respondió con tono amenazante—. Este imbécil _tiene_ prioridad sobre cualquier estúpido niño rico que se haya roto una uña, así que mueve tu culo y atiéndelo.

El enfermero endureció su mirada, aún luego de ver las condiciones en que se encontraba Tsuna.

Cualquiera reconocía a un pobre con solo verlo.

—Me temo que no podemos hacer nada, chico. Tenemos casos con mucha más prioridad que…

—Por favor, atiéndalo. Yo pagaré por él.

Tanto el enfermero como Gokudera se volvieron a ver a la persona que acababa de interrumpir su conversación con aquella petición.

Ninguno de los dos pudo esconder la expresión de pura sorpresa al reconocer el rostro de quien había hablado.

—E-en seguida, señor.

Gokudera no siguió a la camilla que, sin necesitar ser empujada por nadie, flotó rápidamente hasta algún consultorio fuera de su vista. Le fue imposible moverse siquiera. Sencillamente se quedó viendo al alto hombre rubio que le devolvía la mirada con preocupación.

Era…

_Sawada Ieyatsu._

Y acababa de salvarle la vida a Tsuna. A un _pobre_.

En el mismo día en que Gokudera había visto a G.

¿Cuánta casualidad podía ser eso?

—Espero que tu amigo lo logre —dijo sinceramente el hombre, antes de darse media vuelta y adentrarse por los pasillos del hospital, mientras Gokudera le seguía con la mirada.

**· · ·**

_Industrias Vongola_. En aquellos momentos, la compañía encargada de la mayor parte del desarrollo y distribución de la tecnología en el país. Había luchado durante mucho tiempo para llegar a dicha posición, pero sólo algunos años atrás lo había conseguido. Aún así, en ese tiempo había construido algunos de los avances tecnológicos más importantes de la década.

Mas había otro motivo por el cual a Vongola le iba tan bien. Un motivo que la mentalidad de las elites nunca llegaba a captar: en lugar de hacer su tecnología otro ítem más exclusivo de las clases más altas, Vongola había decidido volverla accesible para todo el mundo.

_Todo el mundo_.

Gokudera debía admitir que, por supuesto, a la gente como él le costaba pagar incluso esos precios, pero no era algo imposible. Y de hecho, el que existiera aquella compañía era lo que le había permitido desarrollar sus propias habilidades para la tecnología.

No eran sólo precios bajos lo que Vongola ofrecía. Desde que había alcanzado reconocimiento, cada año la compañía donaba una gran cantidad de tecnología (y últimamente, dinero también) a las escuelas públicas más grandes del país. Otro tanto hacía con los hospitales, las universidades y varias instituciones públicas que habían sido completamente abandonadas por los estados que deberían sustentarlas.

Gokudera había oído rumores de que también ofrecían capacitación y puestos de trabajo a gente de cualquier estrato social, pero él no podía estar seguro de eso.

Aún así, no era poco lo que aquella compañía estaba haciendo. Él lo notaba. Notaba los cambios que había logrado. Notaba lo que poco a poco estaba dando.

_Posibilidades para todos_.

Claro que eso no tenía nada que ver con la admiración de Gokudera por la mano derecha del hombre que había fundado Vongola. Él no daba una mierda por ese tipo de actitudes. Ieyatsu era sólo una persona inteligente que había visto un negocio donde nadie más había puesto los ojos antes. Eso era todo, no era distinto del resto. Si admiraba a G era únicamente por los inventos que había creado. El tipo era un genio. ¿Cómo no admirar eso?

O al menos, aquellos habían sido sus pensamientos hasta entonces.

"_Espero que tu amigo lo logre"_.

La auténtica preocupación en la voz de Ieyatsu aún resonaba en sus oídos.

¿Por qué aquella persona había siquiera posado sus ojos en ellos? ¿Por qué, sobre todo, _le había importado_?

Gokudera se pasó las manos por el rostro, cansado de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Odiaba esos temas complicados. Odiaba tener que desentrañar las intenciones de las otras personas. Los sentimientos no eran su punto fuerte, demonios.

Pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer mientras esperaba a que aquel idiota se recuperara. Porque no pensaba abandonar ese hospital hasta verlo bien.

(Eso le recordó que, si alguna vez llegaba a ver a aquel hombre le diría que Tsunayoshi _no era su amigo_.)

La fecha límite y su "oportunidad única" podían irse al infierno, por todo lo que a él le importaba.

**· · ·**

—El chico se pondrá bien. La herida fue grave, perforó… —el enfermero hizo una pausa, examinando con la mirada a Gokudera, y decidiendo no entrar en detalles por creer que el joven no iba a entender—…algunos órganos internos, pero Sawada Ieyatsu pagó por una reparación completa, así que pronto se recuperará.

Gokudera estuvo a punto de decir "Tsunayoshi no es una máquina para que hables de 'reparar', hijo de perra", pero decidió guardar los insultos para cuando el trato hacia su "compañero de callejón" no estuviera en juego. A veces podía pensar antes de hablar, milagrosamente. (Sí, a él también le sorprendía).

Como toda respuesta, se conformó con chasquear la lengua y darse media vuelta para abandonar el hospital.

—¿No vas a entrar a verlo?

—No es como si me quisieran ahí. —Y sin agregar nada más, atravesó la puerta de entrada.

Ya iría a buscar a ese imbécil luego.

Y no admitiría que en aquel preciso instante se sentía más aliviado de lo que nunca había estado. Aunque la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios lo delataba.

**· · ·**

En los siguientes días que transcurrieron, Gokudera se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo concentrado en su proyecto, exceptuando las ocasiones en las que iba a visitar a Tsuna para comprobar su estado.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el joven se recuperara (por supuesto, la medicina funcionaba perfectamente cuando había dinero de por medio) y le dieran el alta del hospital. Sólo en esa ocasión Gokudera entró a su habitación, y lo hizo únicamente para arrojarle a Tsuna una mochila que adentro contenía ropa "nueva".

—Estaré en la entrada del hospital. _Apúrate_. —Luego de decir esas palabras, abandonó el cuarto en silencio, ante la mirada atónita del muchacho castaño.

Cuando Tsuna salió, efectivamente encontró a su "compañero" en la puerta, mirando tranquilamente el cielo mientras esperaba, mucho menos impaciente de lo que el otro habría creído que lo encontraría.

—Gokudera-kun… —murmuró el menor al acercarse hasta él—. Gracias por todo, de verdad.

El joven ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, ni dio señales de haberle escuchado. Sólo comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que estaba su callejón.

—Lo que sea, sólo no te quedes ahí parado. Detesto este lugar.

Tsuna sonrió levemente y lo siguió.

_Sabía el significado detrás de esa actitud, después de todo_.

**· · ·**

Al llegar al callejón, el alto hombre pelirrojo ya estaba esperándolos allí, fumando un cigarrillo tranquilamente. Al verlo, Tsuna no pudo evitar retroceder un paso, poniendo una expresión de sorpresa absoluta que le sacó una sonrisa a G.

—¿E-e-ese es…?

Gokudera frunció el ceño, y sin ninguna delicadeza le arrojó el extraño aparato que había construido para él. El hombre lo atrapó sin problemas y comenzó a examinarlo con ojo crítico.

Nadie se molestó en aclararle a Tsuna el significado de toda esa escena.

G continuó examinando el objeto durante algunos minutos, aparentemente descifrando su función sin tener que probarlo. Por algo era un genio, después de todo. Aunque si iba a ser honesto, Gokudera no había tenido tiempo de probarlo, con lo que era mejor así. Si hubiera llegado a fallar frente a la persona que admiraba, habría querido tirarse del precipicio más cercano (aunque no fuera a admitirlo).

—Esto es una mierda —sentenció finalmente el hombre, devolviéndole a Gokudera su invención. A pesar del insulto, era fácil reconocer la sinceridad en su voz—. ¿Y por eso te llaman genio?

El joven se encogió de hombros. No iba a decir que no había tenido tiempo. No iba a quejarse de las circunstancias. Había fallado, no había excusa para eso. No en la forma en que él veía las cosas.

Pero G finalmente sonrió, de esa manera altanera que le producía a Gokudera ganas de golpearlo, pero sonrió.

—Me gustas, chico —dijo manteniendo la misma expresión—. ¿Sabes qué hacemos en Vongola?

—Construir tecnología. Juntar dinero con pala. Todo el mundo sabe eso.

—Eres más inteligente que eso —respondió G, mirándole intensamente. Luego dirigió su vista hacia Tsuna, quién aún observaba todo sin comprender—. Mi estúpido jefe se encontró en el hospital a dos personas con su descripción hace unos días.

—¡Ah! Sobre eso, yo… —comenzó a decir Tsuna, pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Y _qué_? —soltó Gokudera, desafiante.

G sólo sonrió más. Debía saber que aquel sencillo encuentro le había hecho dudar, sólo un poco, de su idea de que Sawada Ieyatsu era solamente otro empresario buscando ganar dinero.

—No voy a darles ninguna mierda acerca de lo horrible que es este mundo y como intentamos mejorarlo. Tienen a Giotto para esas idioteces —continuó el hombre, recibiendo dos miradas de incomprensión por eso (¿quién era "Giotto"?), pero él no se molestó en aclarar nada—. Sólo voy a decirles que no juzguen tan rápido lo que hacemos ahí.

—Me da lo mismo lo que digas. No tengo por qué creer esa basura que quieres vendernos.

Tsuna observó horrorizado a Gokudera. ¿Cómo le hablaba así a una persona tan importante?

Pero G sólo ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo cualquier día.

Gokudera parpadeó sin comprender del todo esas palabras.

—¿Qué mierda quieres decir? —preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada de molestia.

G se levantó del asiento improvisado que había armado con una caja de madera mientras había esperado a los chicos. Con calma caminó hasta quedar frente a Gokudera, y lo miró a los ojos con aquella expresión de superioridad que sacaba de las casillas al menor.

—En pocas palabras —comenzó a decir, sin dejar de sonreír—, bienvenidos a Vongola.


End file.
